


The Little Things

by BarnesnMrNoble



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton has a big heart, Clint is just hella horny for Bucky, Clint is the best boyfriend ever, Coming out kind of, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, He is also hella horny for Bucky's bun, M/M, Worried Bucky Barnes, but let's be real, man bun bucky, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnesnMrNoble/pseuds/BarnesnMrNoble
Summary: Bucky is still a bit hesitant to be open about his relationship with Clint. He loves him but privacy is hard to come by as an Avenger and Bucky wants to keep some of his life private.Alternatively, Clint is a lovesick puppy that cannot, and will not stop staring at Bucky’s ass.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy! If you do, leave a like and a reblog or comment! I’d love to hear what you think and honestly I need the validation. (Mistakes are mine!)

It’s the age of technology and social media, and as Bucky was coming to understand, that all meant little to no privacy. Of course, his status as an Avenger (and the newest addition) meant even less privacy. He understood that the public wanted to know what the avengers got up to in between saving the world, that they wanted to be apart of the lives they lead but there were parts of himself he didn’t want to be public information. So, in order to keep a semblance of privacy, Bucky pulled out the best of his spy skills to keep this piece of him, private. 

He hates the way his heart clenches with sadness as he throws back the covers of the immensely comfortable bed, and maybe that’s because of who is in the bed, not the bed itself, but either way he hates leaving. There is a groan that sounds from beneath the mound of covers, a pair of hands reaching out to reach for the last vestiges of warmth left by him. The sun is just high enough to reach over the tree line on the edge of the compound. He is cutting it closer and closer each day, he really should’ve left an hour ago but he couldn’t force himself to do so, but he has at least left himself enough time to sneak back to his room before Steve is up for his morning run. 

He’s shucking his pants up his legs, pulling on a shirt he is 98% sure is his when he hears the loud whine from behind him, “Baby, don’t go.” Bucky rolls his eyes, but does relent (because how could he resist that?) and crawls back in the bed. He’s careful to not slip beneath the covers, if he does he really won’t leave. --And then the whole relationship will be out in the open, and they really aren’t ready for that. Well, Bucky doesn’t think he is.-- “Clint,” His tone is warning, there isn’t any heat behind it, just a reminder of why he has to leave without actually saying it. “Stay.” Clint whispers the word into Bucky’s neck, wrapping his arms around Bucky and clinging to him, trying to persuade him to stay today. (Like it’d take anything more than his pouty face. Bucky is a sap.)

“Let them find out. Don’t you think it’s time?” Careful fingers brushed back Bucky’s hair, pushing it back behind his ear with a delicate touch that no one with arms like him should be able to do. Bucky huffed out a sigh. It probably was time, he wanted to be the one to hand Clint his coffee in the morning, be the one to kiss him after that first sip and taste the bitterness of his coffee on his lips. He wanted to curl into Clint’s arms and tangle their legs during movie nights, he wanted to be able to dance around the kitchen making dinner with the man he loved. He wanted all of it. But there was a part of him that was still afraid, that had held onto the idea that loving a man was not okay, and it wasn’t that he was afraid of what the team would think, Steve had known pretty much as long as Bucky did and it had never changed anything. He was just afraid that if they were privy to the information, so would the public. 

It was just a little more than he was ready for, and he just couldn’t let himself lose one of the few things that made him happy. (They were a bit hard to come by these days.) And bless Clint, the man was so understanding of it all. He just kissed Bucky soundly, seeing his emotions cross his face like he was reading an open book. “It’s okay if you don’t. We can wait until you’re ready. No issue.” God, Bucky can’t put into words how much love he has for Clint. His head drops against Clint’s collar bone, and Clint can feel his smile, feel his teeth nip at the skin in a silent thanks. He likes the feeling of them like this, soft and warm and sleepy and he really does wish Bucky would stay, but he knows what it’s like to want to keep that part hidden, to be afraid of people’s opinions. So, he doesn’t push because if people know, or they don’t know doesn’t change the fact that he loves Bucky with everything in him. Nothing would ever change that.

\---

He laughs a little to himself when Bucky comes down to the kitchen the next morning. His hair is pulled into a higher than normal bun, pieces falling out, which is really un-fucking-fair because Bucky  _ knows  _ how hot Clint is for the bun. He just wants to sink his fingers into it, and kiss him until his lips are red and swollen and he has that punch drunk haze in his eyes. But it’s not just his hair that has Clint stifling his urges to just take Bucky right then and there.

It’s everything about him.

Cause apparently Bucky Barnes wanted to be an asshole this morning and make Clint have to awkwardly shuffle from the room and take an ice cold shower. He also threw on the black joggers that cling to his ass like a second skin -- You could seriously bounce a quarter of it, okay?-- and makes Clint want to do nothing but bite into it. (Yeah, Steve has America’s ass? Clint strongly disagrees about that, but then again… he might be a little bit biased.) But then to make matters worse for Clint, he wore a new smedium t-shirt, that stretched across him like it was about to bust at the seams. And for god sakes, it was purple. 

He was going to fucking die. 

\--

“Where the hell is Barton? He better not be late again.” Even as one of the most consistently tardy people known to the human race, Tony is still annoyed because Clint hasn’t made it downstairs yet and Tony just wants to go to this gala and have a peaceful night. (Which wasn’t going to happen, but hey a man could dream.) Bucky offers to go get Clint’s ass in gear, extra emphasis on the ass. Well, at least in his mind. He’s been dressed and ready to go for hours, nerves coursing through him all night because he did something for Clint, it’s a really little thing but it’s another small step into him gaining the confidence to come out with their relationship. Baby steps, right?

He doesn’t even bother knocking on Clint’s door. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’s done anything of the sort for the last 6 months of their 7 month relationship. Clint is standing next to his bed, looking fine as hell and a little more. He finishes buttoning his last button before he looks up, but promptly collapses back to the bed when he sees Bucky. “Good god, Buck. You try’na kill me?” Bucky looks at him innocently, like he doesn’t know he is wearing yet another pair of black pants that stretch across his ass like they were painted on. But then he sees the deep purple, almost black tie he is wearing, and Clint can feel his eyes morphing into hearts. To be completely fair, Bucky is looking at him the same way, but they are both lovesick puppies so, whatever. 

Clint makes to grumble about why he was late, moving to pull Bucky in for a kiss, grabbing at his wrists but stops with wide eyes. Which, it freaks Bucky out a  <strike> little  </strike> lot and he thinks he’s messed something up. But he hasn’t, not even in the slightest. Clint doesn’t form the words, can’t really, so he just kisses his boyfriend and runs his fingers over the bow and arrow cufflinks Bucky was surprising him with. It’s a little reminder that they are together, a subtle nod to them even though Bucky hasn’t found the courage to come out with it yet. He is getting there, though. 

Clint breaks away rather abruptly and Bucky gives him a sad puppy look. Since knowing Clint, it has gotten much better and nobody has been able to resist it. Especially not Clint. So he runs back to Bucky and presses a chaste kiss to his lips and. “Hold on just one second. Okay?” Bucky nods and watches with a find smile as Clint goes racing back into his closet. Clint comes out with a new tie on and it’s black and white plaid, his tie clip red with a simple black star on it. 

And yeah, they end up being pretty late, but they blame it on issues with his suit, even though the only issue with his suit was getting it back on in hurry. (And traffic because Tony’d gotten so annoyed he left them to take a cab by themselves.)

\--

It’s been a hell of a week, and Bucky is exhausted, even if he’s downed at least 3 pots of the extra caffeinated coffee Stark buys. And yet, despite his best efforts to wriggle out of it for a week, Tony has demanded mandatory attendance at this weeks movie night. Nobody knows why, but he’d threatened anyone who skipped out would be relegated to cooking and cleaning for the next week. So, yeah Bucky was here because  _ nobody _ wanted to clean up after a team dinner night. It was like cleaning up after 3 Thanksgiving dinners.

But the movie hasn’t even officially started yet and he can feel his eyes drooping. Luckily for him, he is smashed between Clint and Steve, so if he falls asleep it wouldn’t look weird if he fell onto Clint’s shoulder. And he does, his head bows about 30 seconds in, once Tony hits play. Unluckily for Clint, his head lulls over to Steve’s shoulder. He tries to not be disappointed, schooling his face so he doesn’t show his hurt. He debates “accidentally” elbowing Bucky so he wakes up and Clint can shift so that Bucky is leaning more towards him and will fall onto his shoulder.

Fortunately for Clint, Steve pushes Bucky’s head from his shoulder, shooting Clint a look, asking him if it’s okay to move Bucky to his shoulder because he is making Steve hot. Clint just nods and tries not to smile and rest his head against Bucky’s when he shifts a little and nuzzles his face into Clint’s shoulder. 

\--

Bucky doesn’t remember how he got to bed last night, he doesn’t remember anything but Steve pushing him down to the common area to the movie night, so he didn’t bail out. He is still incredibly tired, barely enough energy to open his eyes but when he does, he notices he is in fact not in his room, but Clint’s. He isn’t mad about it. What he is mad about, is the absence of his boyfriend in the bed. He rolls over with a huff, he just wants his early morning cuddles. Sappy, he knows. The issue is that its not early morning. It’s not even morning anymore. Bucky balks at the clock on his beside table, red numbers displaying a time of 12:07pm. Shit. 

There is no way he can get from Clint’s room to his own without being seen. Everybody is up and about at this time, and even with Friday’s help, he wouldn’t be able to avoid everyone. Well. he could maybe use Clint’s favorite tactic of evasion, using the vents could work but he’d have to crawl over Steve and Natasha’s rooms and he can’t crawl through there without a sound like Clint can. So, that’s not an option. 

Shit.

He heads to the bathroom to fix his bedhead hair, he could probably think of a plausible lie as to why he spent the night in Clint’s room. Nightmares, maybe? Yeah, he could say nightmares because it doesn’t invite a lot of questions and it’s a universal understanding that you don’t push for answers. He throws it up into that high bun he knows Clint likes, again letting the stray pieces fall forward. He heads back out and pulls on his discarded sweats from last night and snatched his shirt off the floor, pulling it over his head. He curses himself for not putting the shirt on first because now he has to redo his bun or it’s going to look like he’s got sex hair. And that’ll definitely invite a lot of unwanted questions. 

He heads for the door, chuckles a bit to himself when he sees a folded piece of paper stabbed to the wall with an arrow. “I’m making breakfast this morning, your favorite. ;) (also, sorry about your shirt.) -CB” Bucky makes a face at the last little bit. What the hell happened to his shirt? Also, wasn’t he wearing his shirt? A quick look proves he is fact not wearing his shirt and had picked up Clint’s (He is unashamed of his ownership of this shirt) purple target and paw prints t-shirt and Bucky’s shirt is in shreds in the trash can, but he can still still a few pieces on Lucky’s bed. Damn, good thing he loves that dog. 

It’s that turn of events that finally clicks it in Bucky’s head. He tosses the arrow on the bed, tucks the note into his pocket and thinks “Fuck it.”. He walks down to the kitchen with a pep in his step, a new confidence and a little bit of adrenaline at his decision. When he rounds the corner, he almost chickens out. He sees the whole team gathered around the island counter waiting patiently for Clint to flip the pancakes onto their plates. Nobody is actually standing next to him, it became a game to see if Clint could always make it to the plate. (He always did. No surprise there.) But that explained why Tony was running to the far side of the room with his plate. Get him in the right mood and he was like a kid, it was kind of sweet. 

Bucky takes another deep breath, and walks across the room with the same purpose he did walking to the kitchen. Tasha is the only one to spare a glance at him, murmuring a soft, “Oh, murder strut.” Bucky can clearly hear it and just rolls his eyes. He is on a mission and doesn’t care about anything else but Clint right now. Clint, is still flipping pancakes and pouring new batter into the pan, completely oblivious to the hulking man barreling at him. He only becomes aware when his coffee cup is taken out of his hand and placed in the counter, he drops his spatula to yell at whoever would dare take away his cup of coffee while he was making them breakfast but he never makes it that far. 

Bucky grabs his chin with a deceivingly soft and gentle grip, and pulls his gaze to look at him and before Clint has even a moment to process the chain of events Bucky’s lips are on his. Soft and warm and pouring every ounce of his feeling into it. He licks at Clint’s bottom lip, tugging at it when Clint digs his hands into his bun, messing with it and pulling on the short hairs at the back of his neck. Clint, himself, takes a moment to go into action, his brain a little frozen with the sudden lack of blood flow to it, everything quickly directing south. 

He pulls back after a minute, (a legitimate minute) kissing Bucky’s nose once and placing his hands on his hips before stepping back to gauge Bucky’s reaction. He knows this was a big moment for him, that he’d been building up to this for a long while. Clint just wants to make sure this was actually what he wanted, not they could really go back now. Bucky seemed to pick up on it and gave a slight nod and a blindly bright smile. Clint’s actually pretty sure it’s the biggest smile Bucky’s ever had. He preens at the fact he was the reason for it. It’s a tender moment between the two of them, and Clint can see that Bucky is also holding himself a little taller, a little bit of a weight lifted from his shoulders.

A moment like this, sweet and tender, never lasts long here. And it’s of course Tony, still one the opposite side of the room, who breaks it. “Fucking finally. I thought you’d never stop sneaking around.” Clint laughs at that, of course they knew. And Bucky, well, he blanches a little. “You guys knew?” Steve’s laughing now, he smacks Bucky upside the head but then brings it down to rest on his shoulder. “Well, you guys weren’t exactly subtle. I knew the minute you wore that purple shirt for the first time. You’ve never worn purple in your life, Buck.” 

Bucky chuckles a little bit now, his tension easing again and his eyebrows raising, “That’s fair.” He doesn’t even try to contain the whine when Clint steps away from him, his hands leaving Bucky’s hips. He runs over to a closet nearby, and comes back tossing things at everyone. 

“Have some earplugs everybody. I’m gonna go fuck my boyfriend now.”


End file.
